


One Last Time

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky and Steve are together one last time before Thanos' snap.





	One Last Time

**One Last Time  
** By CC  
July, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made, and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

* * *

They had embraced briefly, and Steve had been so glad to see Bucky smile. He looked better than the last time Steve was in Wakanda. Bucky had just woken from the stasis chamber, and Shuri had been working on removing Hydra’s conditioning. The process had been difficult and painful.

Steve knew how long this had been going on. Zola, Schmidt, Karpov, Doctor Pierce. All of them had experimented on Bucky, and turned him into a killing machine.

Bucky looked better, stronger, calmer, though still thinner than usual, and a tad pale. Steve wished that he and Bucky could be together, but there was no better place for him at the moment. Wakanda was a safe haven for him, where he could rest and recover away from the US government’s reach. 

_I owe T’Challa and Shuri for this…_

Plans would have to be made before the fight started, but for now Steve had a moment to relax and reunite with Bucky. He headed to his lover’s rooms, adjacent to Steve’s own in the palace. Why had Bucky chosen to sleep in other room? That had been a surprise when Steve asked where to find him. Hopefully everything was all right with him.

* * *

Bucky waited in his room for Steve to come. They had shared a room the last time Steve came, but Bucky had asked T’Challa for a room of his own. He needed to start again, on his own. 

“Bucky…”

“You are late…”

Steve had seemed about to ask something, but he simply smiled and moved closer, “And you are overdressed.” 

Bucky smiled and got rid of his shirt, and Steve reached out to touch his chest, making him shudder in anticipation. 

“Close the door,” he managed.

Steve kissed Bucky deeply before doing as he said. For a moment Bucky felt self-conscious of his new arm. It had a mechanism that made it warm to the touch when needed, but it was still a metal appendage…

“I have missed you, Bucky,” Steve said, not caring that Bucky was no longer whole, “It’s so good to be back…”

Bucky relaxed and pulled Steve closer, “Now you are here, and we have but little time. I have missed you too.”

The next moment Bucky was wrapped in Steve’s arms. “I love you, Bucky. I have always loved you,” he said, and then proceeded to touch Bucky in those spots he knew so well.

* * *

It had been so long since the last time they were together, Steve mused. When he found Bucky again after he shed off the Winter Soldier’s persona, his memories of the past had been like scattered pieces of a puzzle. Bucky had had trouble separating reality from the shadows in his nightmares. Steve had been very careful, and only when Bucky recovered enough, they had made love for the first time. 

Then Bucky’s conditioning had resurfaced, and Steve had lost him once again. And now he was touching him, making him moan in pleasure, safe for now until the madness began again.

“Take me, Steve…”

Steve smiled and trailed a path of kisses down Bucky’s stomach, “Not yet…”

Bucky’s eyes flew open. “Now, Steve!”

“Be patient,” Steve said, and took Bucky in his mouth. 

“Steve… Ah…”

Bucky’s body arched against him, and murmured incoherent words in English, in Russian… 

Steve looked up, worried, but Bucky was lost in pleasure and didn’t seem about to lose it again. 

_He speaks Russian too now, Shuri had said. I cannot erase those memories without risking his sanity._

“Don’t stop…”

Steve continued. 

Bucky moaned softly.

_I will keep you safe this time. I promise._

* * *

Bucky was lost in the pleasure, unable to do anything but moan softly, hands buried in Steve’s hair as he reached completion. Steve took it all, and waves of pleasure coursed through Bucky’s body. Steve moved up and kissed him, his skin hot against Bucky’s.

“I want you, Bucky…”

There was love and sheer lust in Steve’s eyes. Bucky placed his lips against his ear. “Then take me, Steve. I am yours.”

Steve shivered. “I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky felt tears come to his eyes, but he kept them at bay. “I love you too, Steve. Always have, and always will.”

Steve smoothed Bucky’ hair lovingly, and then he looked at the nightstand. Bucky nodded, and Steve found the lube. He started to prepare Bucky, making him tremble with need. When Steve finally took him, Bucky was lost again in a pool of pleasure where the only solid thing was Steve’s body.

It seemed to last forever, and when Steve came inside him, Bucky came once again. They stayed in each other’s arms until sleep took them. There were no nightmares this time, only a darkness looming somewhere in Bucky’s dreams. Blindly, he reached for the light that was Steve.

* * *

When Bucky tensed in his sleep, Steve smoothed his long, brown hair, and whispered a few calming words until he settled down again. Shuri had told him that Bucky was better, free from Hydra’s conditioning, and slowly regaining his mental stability. 

_He needs more rest, and I have brought war back to him._

This was their last night together before Thanos’ creatures came to Wakanda in search of Vision and the Mind Stone. Steve sighed. The war was coming, whether Steve wanted or not. Wakanda was the only place where the Mind Stone could be separated from Vision, and perhaps destroyed. 

They had to win. 

Would Bucky come with him after this fight was over? 

Could he?

In Wakanda he was safe from the United States’ government, and from whatever remnants of Hydra that still remembered him.

“Steve…”

“Did I wake you?”

Bucky smiled. “I can hear you think. What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried.”

Bucky stroked Steve’s cheek. “You always worry.”

“I want you to be safe.”

“You can’t stop the world from hunting me down. I will have to leave here one day.”

“I know. Would you come with me?”

Bucky looked at him and nodded slowly. “I will.”

* * *

It was time to fight. Thanos’ army was outside Wakanda, and T’Challa was welcoming M’Baku and the Jabari Tribe. Steve had a new shield. T´Challa had opened a section from the city’s shield, and they charged against the swarm of creatures trying to reach Shuri and Vision. Sam was flying and fighting. General Okoye was leading her army.

Bruce Banner was fighting in the Hulkbuster armor. Others came, Thor among them. Wanda Maximoff came out of the palace. The balance tipped in their favor, until Thanos came…

Bucky tried to reach Steve. Thanos’ creatures stopped fighting and disappeared from sight. The world seemed to stop. Where was Steve? Had Thanos killed him? 

Bucky felt sick.

Had Thanos triumphed? Bucky had to find Steve!

There he was, standing with Thor. Vision’s lifeless body was bon the ground, and Wanda looked lost.

“Steve…” 

Even as Steve looked at him, Bucky felt his body slowly turning to dust. He wanted to speak, but his lips turned to dust too. He felt Steve’s hand touching his ashes. Then all that Bucky could feel was cold, and a strange peace. He could not move, or speak, but at least he had seen Steve one last time.


End file.
